Various devices for internal fixation of bone segments in the human or animal body are known in the art. One type of system is a pedicle screw system, which is sometimes used as an adjunct to spinal fusion surgery, and which provides a means of gripping a spinal segment. A conventional pedicle screw system comprises a pedicle screw and a rod-receiving device. The pedicle screw includes an externally threaded stem and a head portion. The rod-receiving device couples to the head portion of the pedicle screw and receives a rod (commonly referred to as a distraction rod). Two such systems are inserted into respective vertebrae and adjusted to distract and/or stabilize a spinal column, for instance during an operation to correct a herniated disk. The pedicle screw does not, by itself, fixate the spinal segment, but instead operates as an anchor point to receive the rod-receiving device, which in turn receives the rod. One goal of such a system is to substantially reduce and/or prevent relative motion between the spinal segments that are being fused.
Although conventional prior art pedicle screw systems exist, they lack features that enhance and/or benefit newer, minimally invasive surgery (MIS) techniques that are more commonly being used for spinal surgeries. It has been suggested that one possible advantage of an MIS approach is that it can decrease a patient's recovery time.
Conventional pedicle screw systems and even more recently designed pedicle screw systems have several drawbacks. Some of these pedicle screw systems are rather large and bulky, which may result in more tissue damage in and around the surgical site when the pedicle screw system is installed during surgery. Traditional pedicle screw systems have a rod-receiving device that is pre-operatively coupled or attached to the pedicle screw. In addition, some of the prior art pedicle screw systems include numerous components that must all be carefully assembled together. Further, traditional pedicle screw systems are pre-operatively assembled, which makes these systems more difficult to install and maneuver in a spinal operation where MIS techniques are used.